Nagging
by crownprc
Summary: Omelan Kise yang patut disalahkan, jika ada yang dinilai salah. Terlalu banyak bicara, protes dan gerutuan kesal akan banyak hal. "Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap menyebalkan?" pinta Aomine.


黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadaoshi

Nagging © crownprc

Pairing : AomineXKise

Length : 2741 words

Genre(s) : romance | humor | mostly idk

Rate : M for sMut, vulgar word (not really)

Warning : BL, MxM

Summary :

Omelan Kise yang patut disalahkan, jika ada yang dinilai salah. Terlalu banyak bicara, protes dan gerutuan kesal akan banyak hal. "Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap menyebalkan?" pinta Aomine.

Comment :

Because someone keep asking for rated M AoKise, so here is it. A dose of sweetsour AoKise to make your day. And to celebrate beautiful and lovely Aomine's lover's birthday.

Enjoy your reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu hal yang Aomine Daiki sesali hari itu adalah keputusannya menyusul kekasihnya sampai ke sekolah. Karena seseorang terlambat dari jam yang sudah mereka sepakati. Juga karena Aomine tidak sabar menunggu seorang diri di tempat umum. Langit musim semi masih bersemburat merah jingga, namun lampu penerangan sudah dinyalakan di sepanjang jalanan melandai yang berujung pada gerbang SMA Swasta Kaijo saat Aomine melewatinya dengan tuntunan navigasi ponselnya.

Entah di mana ponsel sialan si Pirang itu sehingga tidak satu pun panggilan dari Aomine tersambung. Kegiatan klub seharusnya berakhir lebih cepat satu jam yang lalu. Sebenarnya di mana dan apa yang dilakukan bocah itu?

Lima belas menit berlalu sejak Aomine berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah dan sudah dibuat risih. Beberapa siswa keluar dan menoleh padanya setidaknya dua kali lalu saling berbisik. Aomine hanya melempar tatapan tak peduli atau sesekali mengorek telinganya yang tak gatal.

"Bukankah itu Aomine Daiki? Apa yang mau dilakukannya di sekolah kita?"

"Oh, sepertinya benar."

"Maksudmu pemain Toou yang membuat Kise cidera musim dingin kemarin?"

"Bukannya mereka sudah berseteru sejak inter high?"

"Benarkah?"

"Padahal mereka dulu di tim yang sama. Bagaimana bisa... Oh, gawat, dia melihat ke arah sini." Bisik segerombolan gadis yang tiba-tiba berjalan secepat kilat begitu matanya bertemu dengan manik safir Aomine.

Aomine berdecak. "Dasar tidak sopan," gerutu Aomine tak tahan sebagaima pun ia pura-pura tak peduli. Sepertinya semakin lama ia berdiri di sana akan membuat suasana hatinya semakin buruk. Orang lain tidak perlu tahu bahwa justru pertandingan itulah yang membawanya dan Kise bersama saat ini.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya, memandang jauh ke dalam area sekolah Kaijo yang begitu luas. Segera maniknya menemukan sosok yang ditunggunya sedang tertawa dengan para anggota tim basket lainnya. Pelipisnya berkedut. Tidak mungkin Kise lupa bahwa mereka akan bertemu hari ini, bukan? Otak si pirang memang tidak begitu bagus di kelas—tak jauh berbeda dengan miliknya, tapi untuk hal macam ini seharusnya otak itu bisa bekerja lebih baik.

Sepertinya Kise akhirnya menyadari kepala biru yang menunggu. Ia memisahkan diri dari kelompoknya dan berlari ke gerbang. "Aomine _cchi_ , apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau sampai ke sekolahku? Ayo kita cepat pergi!" Kise menarik lengan kokoh Aomine agar mengikutinya buru-buru meninggalkan sekolahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara berat itu mengulang pertanyaan Kise dengan nada sama. Ia memandang bagian belakang kepala Kise yang berjalan di depan, sedang berusaha menariknya yang sengaja berjalan lambat. "Harusnya itu kalimatku. Kau telat sejam, _Kinpatsu_ (rambut pirang)."

Sel darah Aomine berjalan lambat menuju otak dan baru sesaat kemudian ia menyadari kesalahan yang ia lakukan. Ah, ia keceplosan. Ia memejamkan mata ketika pemuda di depannya berhenti melangkah. Bahkan dalam kegelapan, ia bisa mereka adegan selanjutnya. Kise akan berbalik badan. Memicingkan mata penuh penilaian padanya. Bibirnya mengerucut, sedikit ke kanan. Dan ketika Aomine membuka mata, benar saja. Sebagai catatan tambahan, ekspresinya manis dan bibirnya terlihat semakin menggoda—karenanya ia lebih suka membuka mata.

" _Kau_ memanggilku apa barusan?" Manik madu itu berkilat menantang. "Dan kenapa wajahmu lebih kesal dari ku?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Aomine menggeleng.

"Tapi aku mendengarmu."

"Tentu saja kau mendengarku. Aku memang sedang bertanya kenapa kau terlambat. Dan kau belum menjawabnya." Aomine membalik tubuh ramping sang model dengan satu gerakan cepat. Berjalan mendahuluinya, meneruskan perjalanan mereka ke stasiun. Ia harus mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tapi aku bertanya lebih dulu dan _kau_ belum menjawabnya juga." Kise membalas, tak mau kehilangan momen meluapkan rasa amarahnya. Ia menyusul di samping pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Apa yang kau lalukan di depan sekolahku?"

Aomine hanya bisa mendesah dalam hati. Jika Kise sudah mengganti caranya menyebut orang lain dengan 'kau' itu bukan tanda yang baik. Ia harus bermain pintar untuk membuat dirinya aman. "Apalagi, tentu saja menjemputmu, bukan? Kau telat hampir sejam, kau tahu."

"Tapi aku tidak telat," Kise menyanggah yakin.

"Kita sepakat di stasiun jam 5."

"Di stasiun jam 6," koreksi si pirang. "Aku sudah bilang jam 6 di obrolan kita semalam. Apa _kau_ sudah setengah tidur saat membacanya?"

Tidak ada dalam ingatan Aomine tentang hal itu. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan seperti kata Kise, **stasiun jam 6**.

"Benar, kan?" Kise ikut mengintip isi yang tertera di layar ponsel Aomine. Matanya beralih pada Aomine dengan sedikit cibiran. "Aku tidak telat. Jadi _kau_ tidak perlu repot-repot menunggu di depan sekolah. Dan kenapa sih _kau_ sampai mau melakukannya? Untung saja hanya beberapa klub yang tersisa, jadi tidak banyak yang melihatmu di sana. Sebaiknya _kau_ tidak melakukannya lagi atau aku akan menghajarmu dengan tanganku sendiri. Atau kau mau..."

Aomine memutar bola matanya. Omelan panjang Kise dimulai. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar mendengar celotehan itu. Dibiarkannya sebagian besar suara nyaring itu masuk dan keluar begitu saja lewat telinganya, tanpa menyerap apapun itu. Walau begitu, ini bukan reaksi yang ia harapkan. Tuhan tahu, seorang Aomine benci hal yang digolongkan Kise sebagai hal romantis. Bukankah seharusnya menjemput di sekolah tergolong hal romantis bagi khalayak umum? Bahkan mungkin saja Kaijo adalah tempat paling berbahaya untuk ia didatangi. Bagian mana yang salah dari logikanya? Atau Kise ingin menyembunyikan fakta mereka berpacaran empat bulan ini?

"Apa yang ingin _kau_ makan?" tanya Kise setelah ia selesai berpidato.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Aomine sadar mereka telah sampai di distrik perbelanjaan di depan stasiun. Meski perutnya memang lapar, tapi ia tidak begitu peduli makanan apa asal bisa mengganjal perutnya atau membuat Kise diam sebentar. "Terserah."

"Aku bertanya bukan untuk mendapat jawaban terserah dari mu."

"Ramen." Aomine menjawab asal.

"Tapi tidak ada ramen yang enak di sini. Pilih yang lain."

"Burger."

" _No junk food._ Aku sedang diet untuk pemotretan minggu depan. Yang lain."

Aomine mendengus. "Jalan saja. Kita putuskan apa yang ingin kau makan nanti."

"Yang ingin _kau_ makan, bukan yang ingin _ku_ makan." Lagi-lagi Kise mengoreksi.

"Kise," panggil Aomine. Setelah memastikan mendapat perhatian Kise sepenuhnya, ia meneruskan, "bisa kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

Kise memiringkan kepala, menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya."Apa?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap menyebalkan?"

Alis Kise terangkat sebelah mendengar permintaan itu. Suara berat itu sampai di indera pendengarannya dengan jelas, meski suara orang lain yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka menginterupsi. "Oke," jawabnya singkat lalu meneruskan langkahnya.

Dan itulah kata terakhir yang Aomine dengar. Kise memang bicara lagi setelah itu. Si pirang bicara pada pelayan toko baju yang mereka kunjungi, pada pelayan restoran tempat mereka makan, pada gadis SMP yang meminta berfoto dengannya, pada mesin permainan di Game Center yang mereka singgahi, juga pada kucing yang mengeong kelaparan di jalan menuju rumah Kise. Pada dasarnya : pada siapapun, selain dirinya. Bahkan ketika Aomine terang-terangan berbicara dengannya, ia mendapat pengabaian sempurna.

Sampai saat itu, Aomine tak pernah tahu bahwa Kise begitu ahli mengabaikan keberadaannya. Bukankah bocah itu selalu mengekor padanya saat SMP dulu? Kise dulu mirip anjing peliharaan yang selalu mengibaskan ekornya penuh semangat saat pemiliknya pulang. Apa yang Aomine lewatkan selama mereka terpisah dan jarang bertemu?

Hari ini tidak ada satu pun hal yang berjalan sesuai keinginan Aomine. Harapannya melambung terlalu tinggi saat Kise mengundangnya menginap hari ini. Orangtua Kise sedang berlibur ke Hokkaido, begitu pula dua kakaknya yang tidak sengaja punya jadwal sama di Hokkaido. Yang berarti mereka hanya akan berdua di rumah itu. Otaknya terlajur terpacu untuk memikirkan puluhan pikiran tidak senonoh yang bisa terjadi. Dan dengan segala kesibukan awal semester baru yang membuat mereka tak bertemu selama dua bulan, bukankah harapannya wajar?

Sekali lagi yang didapatnya hanya Kise berjalan di depannya. Dalam diam. Kepala pirang itu tampak bersinar di kegelapan malam dengan hanya lampu jalan yang menerangi. Sesekali _earring_ di cuping telinga kirinya pun berkelip-kelip, sepertinya Kise menambah jumlahnya. Rambutnya yang dipotong lebih pendek itu membuat tengkuknya terekspos di sela rambut dan seragamnya. Dari bahu ramping, ke ruas-ruas tulang belakang yang kokoh sampai ukuran pinggang yang sempurna dalam satu pelukan tangan Aomine itu menjadi mulai menjadi figur idealnya. Ditambah kaki jenjang yang menghasilkan proporsi yang tak bisa lebih baik lagi. Dengan notabene semua itu sekarang resmi miliknya, bagaimana ia bisa harus menahan diri?

"Sial!" Umpatan itu luput begitu saja dari bibir Aomine. Umpatan sebagai pelampiasan rasa frustasi atas dirinya sendiri. Manik safirnya menangkap Kise yang sedikit tersentak, tetapi tidak ada tindakan lebih lanjut sampai depan rumah berpagar rendah dengan papan bertuliskan kanji Kise.

"Kau ingin aku pulang saja?" tanya Aomine saat Kise menyebrangi halaman rumahnya.

Kise berbalik, "Kenapa aku ingin _kau_ pulang?"

"Dari tadi kau tak mengacuhkanku."

"Kenapa aku ingin Aomine _cchi_ pulang setelah aku melakukan hal yang Aomine _cchi_ minta sebaik yang kumampu? Cepat masuk!" bentak suara nyaring itu, kembali memanggil nama kekasihnya seperti biasa.

Seperti terhipnotis dengan Kise yang pertama kali mengomandonya dalam bentakan, dengan patuh Aomine melewati pintu rumah itu.

"Ayo ke kamarku saja," ajak si pemilik rumah ketika mereka melewati ruang keluarga. Memandu tamunya ke kamarnya di lantai dua. "Kenapa sih Aomine _cchi_ jadi gampang marah hanya karena itu? Aku hanya berusaha berhenti 'bersikap menyebalkan'." Kise kembali mengomel seperti sebelumnya. Sesekali menoleh ke belakang, memastikan kekasihnya masih ada di sana karena tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. " _Kau_ kesal karena aku banyak bicara kan, jadi aku diam. _Kau_ marah karena aku melarangmu ke sekolah juga kan, jadi ak..." Ia mengeluarkan pekikan tertahan saat ia merasakan gigitan di tengkuknya. "Aomine _cchi_!"

Omelan tanpa henti Kise secara ajaib malah semakin membuat Aomine tak sabaran. Lagi pula ia sudah banyak bersabar hari ini. Sekarang waktunya menuntut kompensasi atas hari yang melelahkan ini. "Kau tahu kau hanya menjadi lebih menyebalkan dari sebelumnya, Kise." Sekali lagi ia menggigit tengkuk yang sedari tadi mengundangnya itu.

Tangannya meraup dagu Kise, menuntun wajah cantik itu untuk berbalik menghadapnya, supaya memberi akses lebih mudah pada mulut setengah terbuka. Perlahan tapi pasti, semuanya berjalan mulus dengan bantuan Kise yang menurut. Pemuda itu sepenuhnya berbalik pada Aomine dengan sukarela. Sial, kenyataan Kise juga menginginkan ciuman itu membuat Aomine makin bergairah. Tidak lama setelah bibir mereka bertemu, lidah mereka saling beradu, membelai satu sama lain. Kedua tangan Aomine melingkar pada pinggang ramping itu, menuntutnya lebih mendekat.

"Ranjang," Aomine mengerang di antara nafas keduanya yang memburu. Tetapi ia tak memberi jeda lama sebelum meraih kembali bibir Kise yang merah dan sedikit bengkak akibat ulahnya. Aomine mendorong tubuh Kise untuk mundur perlahan, mendekati ranjang. Seolah kehilangan kontrol otaknya, tangannya bergerak di antara pangkal paha Kise. Menambah stimulan pada anggota tubuh yang lain.

"Aomine _cc—_ " Bahkan satu kata pun tak berhasil luput dari bibir yang terus disibukkan dengan serangan Aomine. Punggung Kise sudah ambruk, diapit antara kasurnya dan pemuda yang tengah melucuti kain yang menutupi tubuh mereka satu per satu dengan cekatan. Kalau pun Aomine mengijinkan bibirnya beristirahat, ia masih tak bisa mengeluarkan satu kata penuh. Ia tahu akan mengeluarkan racauan tak jelas atas perlakuan Aomine, jadi ia memilih menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan suaranya sebisa mungkin.

Awalnya Aomine berencana untuk melakukannya perlahan kali ini. Belajar dari pengalaman mereka sebelumnya, tubuh Kise membutuhkan cukup waktu untuk terbiasa dengan milik Aomine. Tetapi bukankah hari ini tidak ada yang berjalan sesuai rencananya? Kali ini pun, sepertinya tidak akan berjalan sesuai rencananya. Pemandangan indah di bawahnya terlalu sulit diabaikan. Dua kaki jenjang yang terbelah mempersilakan Aomine berada di antaranya. Kulit putih pucat tubuh ramping dengan otot perut yang terpahat apik tanpa tertutup sehelai kain. Dan yang terbaik, wajah favoritnya yang dihiasi manik madu sebak dengan sorot mata menuntut tindakan lebih lanjut.

Apa yang tak dilakukan Aomine untuk Kise? Sebenarnya, banyak hal—yang akan dipertimbangkan ulang jika Kise berhasil membujuknya. Yang jelas, mengecewakan Kise untuk hal ini tidak termasuk ke dalamnya.

Aomine mengambil gerakan cepat. Mengganti tiga jarinya dengan juniornya yang sudah sekeras batu sejak ciuman mereka dimulai. Mengalihkan rasa sakit yang mungkin dirasakan Kise dengan lumatan lembut di bibir Kise yang bebas. Ketika fokusnya hanya tertuju pada ciuman itu, ia menyadari sesuatu. Lenguhan tertahan Kise terselip tidak hanya di antara ciuman intim itu, juga ketika Aomine tidak menyentuh bibir itu.

"Ada apa Kise, kenapa kau menahan suaramu?"

"Aku tidak menahannya," Kise membuang muka. "Kau bisa bergerak sekarang, Aomine _cchi_ ," tambahnya setelah merasa terbiasa. Ketika Aomine mulai bergerak dalam tempo lambat, ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, jemarinya meremas seprei putih sekuat tenaga.

"Tidak ada seorang pun di rumah. Jadi kau tidak perlu menahan suaramu, Kise." Aomine mengingatkan kembali, seraya menjangkau wajah Kise untuk menatap matanya.

"Bergeraklah saja!" Kise memberi titah. Matanya menghindari tatapan Aomine sebisa mungkin.

Aomine mendengus. Membangkang dari perintah Kise, ia malah berhenti total. Mendekatkan wajah keduanya. "Kau bertingkah menyebalkan lagi, _Kinpatsu_." Satu lemparan bernilai dua poin. Sesuai dugaannya, ia mendapatkan kembali perhatian penuh dari Kise. Meski itu berupa tatapan marah atas panggilan dan komplain itu. "Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya, ha? Jika kau tak ingin aku ke Kaijo, aku tidak akan ke sana lagi. Tak masalah jika kau tak mau orang lain tahu tentang hubungan kita. Dan kau boleh bersikap menyebalkan sesukamu, aku akan membiasakan diri dengan itu. Berhenti mengaba—"

"Kau salah," potong Kise. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu memulai dari mana. Tapi setelah yakin, manik madunya berkilat mantap menatap safir Aomine. "Mereka akan bicara buruk tentangmu. Mereka akan menyalahkanmu tanpa tahu apapun. Aku tidak mau Aomine _cchi_ mendengarnya."

Aomine diam. Menunggu Kise menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

Kise melanjutkan, "Dan tentang sikapku yang Aomine _cchi_ sebut menyebalkan, mungkin aku hanya terlalu antusias karena hari ini kencan pertama kita dengan seragam sekolah."

Semua pengakuan itu dibumbui semburat merah muda di pipinya sampai ke telinga. Ya Tuhan, Aomine tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Bagaimana Kise semanis ini dan ia tak pernah menyadarinya selama ini? Aomine menghapus jarak di antara mereka dengan mendaratkan kecupan di kening yang sedikit tertutup surai pirang. Turun ke kelopak mata. Turun ke tulang pipi. Turun lagi ke rahang tirus yang membingkai wajah cantik Kise. Dua kecupan ringan di bibir yang tak bisa diam itu. Ketika ia berniat meninggalkan bekas kepemilikan di leher Kise, tangan berjari lentik menghentikannya.

Menangkup wajah Aomine, tersenyum malu, ia bertanya, "Bisakah kita segera melanjutkan sampai di mana kita tadi?"

"Aku akan melakukannya, tapi dengan syarat jangan menahan suaramu."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Aomine berpikir sejenak. Memilih kata yang tepat. "Aku seperti memaksakan hal buruk padamu jika kau diam? Perasaan seperti itu." ia sendiri sangsi Kise bisa mengerti kalimatnya yang dibuat sehalus mungkin.

Kise terkikik. "Ada apa denganmu, Aomine _cchi_? Baiklah. Lakukan saja seperti biasa, akan kutangani sisanya." Dua ujung bibir Kise terangkat, ia menuntun wajah Aomine untuk lebih dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia mulai dengan menggigit bibir bawah Aomine, mengulumnya. Dikalungkan lengannya pada leher kokoh Aomine, mengundang lidah itu untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi. Serta merta membangkitkan kembali hasrat yang sempat terusik beberapa menit lalu.

Jika bukan karena bibirnya sibuk dengan bibir kekasihnya, bibir Aomine juga akan membentuk lengkungan sempurna. Kise benar-benar punya keahlian memanipulasinya.

"Lebih cepat!" Kise mengomando untuk kesekian kalinya. Tidak tahan karena ia merasa Aomine menguji kesabarannya. Bermain dengan tempo lambat dengan sengaja dan memainkan dadanya. " _Kau_ tidak sedang balas dendam, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, _Kinpatsu_ ," sahut Aomine sambil menyeringai.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu."

"Tapi rambutmu benar-benar pirang, _Kinpatsu._ "

" _Kau,_ dasar!" Kise hilang kesabaran. Bergelut dengan tubuhnya sendiri yang tersambung dengan Aomine, ia bersusah payah bangun. Membalik keadaan, menjatuhkan tubuh Aomine dan mengapit pemuda _tan_ dengan tempat tidurnya.

Aomine tak bisa menahan tawa melihat reaksi Kise. Puas mendapat apa yang ia harapkan.

" _Kau_ bilang akan melakukannya dengan benar jika aku tidak menahan suara," protesnya semakin kesal melihat Aomine yang malah tertawa di bawahnya.

"Silakan menyesuaikan ritme mu sendiri, _Kinpatsu_ ," tantang Aomine.

Kise tertawa setengah tersedak mendengar itu. "Lihat saja, Daiki." Ia menggerakkan pantatnya. Mencari titik lemahnya dengan milik Aomine. Ketika ia menemukannya ia mulai bergerak, perlahan dan dengan ritme teratur menambah kecepatannya. Mengerang menikmati sensasinya sesuai yang Aomine inginkan. Ketika ia merasa Aomine sudah hampir mencapai klimaksnya, ia berhenti. Meski sangat sulit bagi dirinya sendiri, ia berusaha melepas koneksi di antara keduanya.

Tetapi Aomine sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kise. Ia mencengkram tulang panggul Kise, menahan model dari tindakannya. "Kau tidak bisa melarikan diri, Ryota." Ia menarik lengan Kise, memaksa tubuh di atasnya itu untuk membiarkan Aomine menuntaskan urusan keduanya.

Mereka menghabiskan sisa malam itu dengan hanya satu ronde tambahan. Kise mengalihkan pikiran Aomine dengan rencana kencan mereka esok hari. Kemana Aomine ingin pergi dan kemana Kise ingin menunjukkan tempat favoritnya di Kanagawa. Kise tidur tengkurap karena sebagian besar bagian belakangnya nyeri. Sementara Aomine menyangga kepalanya dengan tangannya, tidur menyamping menghadap Kise. Aomine bergurau jika mungkin sebaiknya mereka berada di dalam rumah, menghindari siswa Kaijo menggosipkan Kise yang aneh-aneh. Tapi Kise tahu benar isi pikiran Aomine tidak lain melakukan beberapa ronde lanjutan malam itu.

"Hei, Kise."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau benci dipanggil ' _kinpatsu_ '?"

"Bukannya aku benci panggilan itu. Yang aku benci caramu memanggilku begitu."

Aomine mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Aomine _cchi_ memanggilku seperti aku karakter tidak jelas di _shojo manga_. Karakter flamboyan dan tukang tebar pesona. "

"Yang begitu 'biasanya' punya wajah tampan, kan?"

"Apa yang kau implikasikan?"

Aomine tidak menjawab secara verbal. Hanya menghujani bibir Kise dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan. Menutup mulut kecil Kise yang masih menagih jawaban. Sepertinya sekarang ia menyukai omelan Kise yang berisik.

***fin***

A/N : Kise jarang menyebut lawan bicara dengan kata ganti kedua. Sebagian besar ia memanggil orang lain dengan nama atau _senpai_. Saat ia memanggilAomine dengan ' _kau_ 'di fanfic ini, Kise secara spesifik memakai ' _omae_ ' sama seperti Aomine menyebut lawan bicaranya. Thx.

.

Dan, jika dosis AoKise kalian kurang, silakan baca cerita lain saya, "In That Summer". It's labeled as crossover and so.. hanya keajaiban yang membuat orang menemukan cerita itu. Hahaha Terima kasih sudah mampir baca, anyway.


End file.
